


No Need for Tryouts

by Yakitorii



Series: BJYX in College AU [3]
Category: Bjyx, Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Boy Wang Yi Bo, Beret Xiao Zhan, Choir Leader Xiao Zhan, Crossdressing, Female School Uniform, Leather Jacket Wang Yi Bo, M/M, Nosebleeds, Tease Xiao Zhan, drunken bets, shaved legs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakitorii/pseuds/Yakitorii
Summary: While biting his lip, Xiao Zhan critically looks at his reflection in the body length mirror. Turning in all directions so that he can see how the uniform fits under different angles, Xiao Zhan finally seems satisfied by what he sees. Taking the beret on the narrow counter, he puts it on his head and settles his bangs to make them sit right.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Series: BJYX in College AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165112
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	No Need for Tryouts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlippedDee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlippedDee/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Dee !!!!

While biting his lip, Xiao Zhan critically looks at his reflection in the body length mirror. Turning in all directions so that he can see how the uniform fits under different angles, Xiao Zhan finally seems satisfied by what he sees. Taking the beret on the narrow counter, he puts it on his head and settles his bangs to make them sit right.

It’s not that he has anything against the uniform. On the contrary, he has wanted to try it on since he saw it. It’s just that he didn’t mean to put it on so that everyone could see him in it. He would really have loved to be the only one enjoying the view.

With a last flick to his bangs, the arts student reminisces about the circumstances that put him in such a predicament.

He should have known better than to accept going out with Chuyue, his roommate. The latter has a mischievous streak as long as his list of standards for finding the ideal partner. Xiao Zhan should have known something was weird when Chuyue had suddenly invited him to drink and was willing to shell the tab. His roommate isn’t really stingy but if he can make others pay for his drinks, he will. He has never volunteered to pay for anyone.

The second sign - so obvious now that Xiao Zhan thinks about it - that Chuyue has been planning something was when he issued a drinking challenge, going as far as to deliberately appeal to Xiao Zhan’s competitive side.

Both of them know what a lightweight Xiao Zhan is.

To have his roommate setting him up like that, Xiao Zhan should have suspected something. The third sign was the fact that Chuyue has kept on mentioning it. Like he wanted to put it on the forefront in Xiao Zhan’s drunk mind.

Ah, betrayal, why art thee here ?

Or however the expression should go in this case.

In any case. Xiao Zhan blames Chuyue for his predicament. Yes, he looks fine the way he is now but to show everyone this side of him ? Xiao Zhan isn’t sure he likes the idea. He feels more annoyed than anything else because if Chuyue wanted to see him in this uniform, all he needed to do was ask him. Why use such underhanded means ? Xiao Zhan isn’t ashamed of his likes or of himself. But feeling forced into doing something is never a great feeling. Grimacing, the student still decides to go along with the bet. He is a man of his words. Even when the deal has been made in his impaired state.

No matter how reluctant he is about allowing others to see him in it, if he has to put on a female school uniform then he will wholeheartedly do it. And he knows he will rock it as he has the legs and waist for it. That’s why he has taken the time to prepare himself and hasn’t rushed to fulfill the bet. He has made sure to shave and wax his legs so they are all smooth under the skirt and the long socks.

Now, it’s time to blow everyone’s mind out and recruit for the choir. As the leader, he has to use anything to promote their Choir !

Xiao Zhan nods in satisfaction to his reflection before he walks out of the dance room with his head held high and his back straight.

Before deflating.

He is feeling so nervous right now. How can he think he has the guts to face people out there ? Chuyue is such a bad friend. He should just ask for another dare.

Xiao Zhan frets in the corridor in front of the door he just got out but before he gets the time to change his mind, his roommate, the traitor, sweeps to his side and drown him in compliments. Peng Chuyue slaps his shoulder clad in a knitted sweater then wraps an arm around his shoulders leading him towards the entry hall while he talks his ears out.

“Zhan Zhan ah ! Zhan Zhan ! You’re so cute in this ! And the beret, I love the beret ! It suits you finely. Ooooh look at your legs ! It makes me want to flip your skirt ! They look so long like that, the skirt only falls to above mid-thighs ! Hehehe, what underwear did you put ? Boy shorts or panties ? Oh~ are you wearing g-string underneath ? Aaaah and your sweater ! It doesn’t look bulky on you. I love the way it falls on your hands and give you those soft sweater paws…. Yo ! Yo, yo, yo ! Why did you put on those heeled loafers ? Aren’t you tall enough ? Why are you looming over me like that ?”

A string of words escape from Xiao Zhan’s roommate’s mouth and the choir leader has some difficulties to answer him or even to tell him he didn’t want to go along the dare. He struggles to voice anything out until he realizes he is the hall and everyone is looking at them.

The art student holds tightly the hem of his long sleeves before he slips down his glasses. With the way everything is blurry around him, Xiao Zhan feels better. He knows he will have to put them on again so he doesn’t get into any incident but he just needs some time to get used to such scrutiny.

Chuyue doesn’t notice the silence in the hall and directs both of them to the little cardboard boxes filled with flyers for their club. He gives a bunch to his friend while he takes some for himself and loudly tries to recruit people by telling everyone to go and visit the choir.

Taking a deep breath, Xiao Zhan feels himself settling in the task and still not wearing his glasses, the choir leader goes on a campaign to recruit students.

It’s only when he gets used to handing out flyers and attracting attention that Xiao Zhan puts back on his glasses and relaxes in the repetitive task.

He has to wear this uniform for the next seven days while recruiting, it’s better that he gets used to it early on.

He just hopes his crush doesn’t see him like this.

**¤¤¤**

Wang Yibo, resident bad boy, has always disliked following any rule. So when he was accepted in the university thanks to his grades and his smarts, he had grimaced at the idea of having to wear the school uniform. However, without the insignia of the school on his person, he can’t enter the grounds. So to compromise, he had reluctantly accepted to wear the top half of the uniform only. The crispy white shirt with the yellow sweater are worn in a ruffled way showing how he doesn’t put any effort into keeping them presentable. As for the bottom half of the uniform, Yibo has decided to wear denim jeans that fall comfortably around his hips. To complete his bad boy looks, Yibo has added his ever present leather jacket that he never sheds off for any occasion.

He has resigned himself to wasting his time in the school as his mother asked him not to graduate too soon and to try and make some friends, enjoy life.

He doesn’t understand why she would want this but he has always been a mama boy so he agreed to her request without even thinking about this. If that is what makes her smile in happiness and relief then he will do it.

Though, why would his father look at him in pity behind his mother’s back ? And why would he shake his head whenever his mother talks about enjoying life ? And why did he put his hand on his shoulder and tell him to “make sure not to enjoy life too much” as his life is just beginning ? Yibo will never understand his father and has just stared at him in confusion before thanking him for his advice. They are not used to teary goodbyes or even emotional talk. They don’t like using those “I love you” words between them. Yet, they all know that they love each other and this is enough to put their hearts at ease. Yibo loves his parents even though he doesn’t say it.

He just would like to understand them one day.

Anyways.

Wang Yibo thought that his life in university will be boring to tears and he will spend his time either sleeping in classes that he doesn’t really need to attend as he already knows and understand all the material for the year or skating in a remote area of the yard or riding his bike around town to relieve his boredom.

That was exactly what happened until two seconds after he reached this conclusion.

It was the first day of school and he met the most amazing and handsome boy ever.

His plans to while away his days in leisure were scrapped when he first clasp eyes on that boy. He felt his heart lurch into place like it was excited for having found something it didn’t know it missed.

In confusion on what to do, Wang Yibo has gone to find a calm corner and think about what he wanted to do with this new information.

His brain that never let him down has been reduced to a smush that works slower than every other day. All that he can think about is the way that boy has smiled and the way the sun has given him a golden halo making him into a saint being that Yibo wanted to taint.

But Yibo doesn’t want to scare him either.

Confronted with such a dilemma, Yibo is unsure on how to approach the other boy and his mind has been worked into overdrive by creating diverse scenarios where he examines the rate of success as well as the potential failures.

This occupied him for the first half of the semester until he realized that the best way to get to know the other student is to strike a conversation.

Yibo despairs at this conclusion. Making conversation isn’t his strength at all. So he spent the other half of the first semester worrying and ruminating on the best ways to engage the other student in a conversation without making the latter run in fright.

Of course while he has been thinking and planning his way to the student’s side, he hasn’t been idle. He has asked around about the boy and got enough information to fill the mental files he created for such an occasion. Wang Yibo wants to assure you that this isn’t stalking as the information he got comes from passersby. He hasn’t done any stalking himself and the information is nothing private at all. It’s just that assembled together it creates a detailed overview for him.

And because of the information he got, Yibo finally feels ready to go up to Xiao Zhan - and what a beautiful name for such a beautiful person ! - and seduce him into his... No ! Yibo means to go up to Xiao Zhan and makes him conscious about his existence and maybe asks him out if he can get past the greetings. Maybe.

Wang Yibo isn’t a quitter. Wang Yibo knows what he wants and has always strived to work for it ! This is just the same as ever. Though this time he needs to take into consideration Xiao Zhan’s feelings and thoughts. Which is so much harder than when what he covets is an inanimate object.

But Yibo will do his best and will not give up until such a day Xiao Zhan himself tells him that he has no chance at all.

**_Day 1_ **

Summoning up his courage, Wang Yibo decides that today is the day he will meet Xiao Zhan for the first time and talk with him. His hands aren’t shaking at all and his images as a cool guy and a bad boy aren’t tarnished at all. He doesn’t have sweat pearling his brows !

He may be a little nervous at the idea of finally being in the presence of the handsome and kind student.

Taking a deep breath, Wang Yibo goes towards the music department building as the art student, from what Yibo heard, is trying to recruit for his choir. It’s a perfect opportunity for him. Even though he can’t sing well, he can still accompany Xiao Zhan and help him. And maybe Yibo can invite him to a well-deserved snack.

Yibo enthusiastically speeds off towards the hall. He’s nearly skipping on his way but restrains himself so his image as a cool guy doesn’t suffer more than it is suffering from all his fretting.

Weirdly enough, the hall is silent. Usually, the music department is a cacophonous place where music and yelling students are ever present noises there. So to suddenly find it so quiet, Yibo feels like there is something afoot.

He discreetly makes his way to the hall and sees how everyone’s attention is directed towards the end of the hall. Keeping to the walls, Yibo makes his way further to see what attracted and caught their attention. Maybe this way he can more easily find Xiao Zhan.

But just as he is going to leave the crowd behind, he hears a clear and loud voice yelling about the choir and other things. This seems to break the spell as students surrounding him get noisier and noisier until Yibo gets lost in the sea of students.

Feeling a headache coming, Yibo begins to glare daggers at anyone looking his way or even stepping in his line of sight until a perimeter is established. From this point, it gets easier for him to navigate the crowd so that he can find a corner just at the side of what he can see is the location of the choir’s recruitment.

At last, he is not far from his destination now.

With a new boost of energy, Yibo excitedly goes up to them. He can see the back of Xiao Zhan’s silhouette through the parting crowd.

He just needs to wait for the last students obscuring his view to have a clear path to the most handsome and most beautiful smiling boy he has ever seen.

Yet, as he gets closer, Xiao Zhan abruptly turns around. The choir leader has his glasses on and looks straight at Yibo with an endearing smile.

Yibo feels his heart skipping a beat but calms himself down. He needs to keep his composure if he wants to talk to Xiao Zhan.

Then, Wang Yibo gets to see Xiao Zhan’s attire and his brain freezes in shock. The short skirt combined with the beret, the oversized sweater and the shining smile take the breath out of his chest. The sight of those long long legs being on display makes Yibo’s blood rush up to his head as well as down to his lower part. He can feel his loins stirring at the sight.

He also can feel a tickling in his nose and turns to flee back to his corner just in time for the nosebleed to flow through the gap of his fingers.

He’s relieved he didn’t subject this side of him to Xiao Zhan even though he thinks he heard the taller student call his name.

This was too stimulating and arousing for him.

Abort mission. Abort mission !

He isn’t in the best state of mind to strike up a normal conversation with the love of his life. He knows that if he goes up to him he’ll only be able to imitate a choking goose. Or he would let his lecherous side escape to try and feel Xiao Zhan up.

Drat.

This day isn’t the day he’ll get to meet his future husband.

But he just got a few materials for his lonely nights.

He’ll try again tomorrow. Maybe Xiao Zhan will get back to his male uniform and Wang Yibo won’t suffer another nosebleed.

**_Day 2_ **

The second time Wang Yibo gets a chance to meet Xiao Zhan is the next day when they both are in the locker rooms for the dance studio.

To be precise, Wang Yibo felt the need to dance away his excited nerves. The sight of Xiao Zhan in such a cute and alluring uniform had put Yibo in such a state that he had been unable to sleep at all the night before.

Although Yibo isn’t in any dance club, he knows that the practice room is free at that hour so he doesn’t need to borrow the keys from anyone.

He just didn’t think that Xiao Zhan would be in there. After all, the art student can’t really dance. Though Yibo would really like to see him dance and teach him some moves. He dreams about getting close to Xiao Zhan and being able to put his hands on his hips grinding together under the pretext of teaching him dancing.

Just thinking about this has drawn saliva to his mouth.

Anyways. Back to the present.

Wang Yibo has hoped to get some days to calm down before facing Xiao Zhan again but it would seem like fate has decided something else.

He’s always happy to be able to see and watch him.

But not when he is sporting a semi hard on from the day before that nothing could calm down.

He didn’t mean to peep on the other student but when he first entered the locker rooms, he heard sudden noises and got…. worried. Yibo wasn’t scared. He was worried that someone needed help. So he cautiously went to see if they needed anything.

What a pleasant surprise for him when what he saw was just Xiao Zhan taking off his clothes. His lower half still draped in the short skirt that comes from the female uniform but his upper half has been devestited to only his white shirt.

Wang Yibo knows now that Xiao Zhan, leader of the choir, doesn’t wear any undershirt. He could see his delicious tanned skin peeking from under his white almost see through shirt.

Has the female uniform always been so tempting ?

Yibo doesn’t mean to enjoy the view but it seems like his brain has the tendency to freeze when it comes to Xiao Zhan. That’s why he couldn’t dodge out and leave the student in his privacy when Xiao Zhan begins to peel off the shirt letting Yibo see his narrow shoulders and his delicate collarbones.

Involuntarily, Wang Yibo lets out a low groan as Xiao Zhan completely takes off the shirt. The sound startles the taller one who is alerted to someone being present. Xiao Zhan turns around in surprise while using the shirt he just took off to cover himself.

Yibo quickly ducks into the toilets and scolds himself. Why did he go there ?! Why didn’t he leave ?! And why are his eyes still glued to the dark and big nipples shyly saying hi to him ?!

The struggling student feels his mouth water at the thought of biting and sucking on them to make them swollen and ripe. Yibo’s semi hard on fills up until he feels uncomfortably tight in his jeans. His head is cloudy and a warm liquid is continuously sliding from his nose.

After having looked around behind him, Xiao Zhan gets back to his task of tucking off his clothes. He puts his hands on his hips and slowly slides the skirt down his legs, putting his ass up in the air.

The steady flow of blood dripping from his nose intensifies until it can’t stop at all and Yibo feels feverish. With a superhuman effort, the young adult turns around and faces the toilet bowl.

Today isn’t the day either for him to meet Xiao Zhan.

Yibo can feel a sleepless night coming for him.

But at least, he got to enjoy this view.

**_Day 3_ **

Yibo decides that he will enjoy what he got from those two days first and not risk suffering from a long nosebleed again. He doesn’t mind seeing Xiao Zhan in a compromising position but he doesn’t think that his body is prepared to fight off blood loss yet.

He may not have stayed hydrated as much as he wanted as he has been exercising all day long.

**_Day 4_ **

The following day after his hiatus from campus life, Yibo finds out that the universe is plotting against his survival.

Each time he gets close to Xiao Zhan something happens and makes him retreat.

Today is the same as the past few days.

No. Today is worse.

Today is a rainy day. All day long, there has been rain. Yibo woke up, there was rain. Yibo went to class, rain accompanied him. Yibo ate his lunch under the refuge on the roof, rain got stronger to stop him from getting out.

And now ? Yibo gets out of class and is on the way back to his dorms. Rain is here getting everyone drenched and everything wet.

Just like Xiao Zhan.

The choir leader is drenched from the top of his head to the tip of his toes. And he isn’t wearing his sweater at all. And his skirt is glued to his skin.

Yibo can see everything.

And if Yibo can see everything then anyone passing by can also see everything. He can feel something surge in him that he is unsure whether is possessiveness, protectiveness or jealousy.

But in any case, he needs to cover Xiao Zhan up. The sight of a wet Zhan Zhan is only his. He will not let anyone see this.

Why is he even walking under the rain ?! Does he want to catch a cold ?

Only idiots are immune against the cold so Xiao Zhan has no immunity at all !

As Yibo nears the other student, he can clearly see the way the shirt is sticking to his skin and the way the drops of water are sliding under his shirt making his nipples perk up. The way rivulets of water slide down Xiao Zhan’s thighs leaves Yibo’s imagination wild and his day off from campus life is annihilated. The rest and restoration he got from the day before are all gone without a trace.

Yibo feels his nose tingling.

Not again. He can’t believe his nose has so much blood to let out.

Rushing up to Xiao Zhan, Yibo takes off his leather jacket and engulfs the other boy in it so he can be dry even under the onslaught of pelting rain. Without a word and without waiting for the other one to regain back his bearings, Yibo pulls Xiao Zhan back to the doors leading to the latter’s dorms. They don’t need to walk for long but it still takes more time than Yibo feels he can afford. The tight grip he has on himself is slipping and the control he exerts on his body is leaving him.

He tightens his grip on Xiao Zhan’s hand and pushes him through the doors before leaving in a sprint.

While he is running, Yibo feels his nose drip and his pants get tighter.

This day isn’t the day he is talking to Xiao Zhan either.

But jackpot ! He got to hold his soft and delicate hand !

**_Day 5_ **

After another night with no sleep at all, Yibo is prepared to face the day. He can’t suffer a nosebleed for one entire week ! That’s not humanly possible. And still, after all his suffering, he has not yet talked to Xiao Zhan. How can he plan for their future together if he can’t ask him which house he prefers ?

Yes, this whole week he has borne witness to Xiao Zhan fulfilling many of his fantasies but he still wants to talk to the other student.

And Yibo has decided that not only will he strike a conversation, he will also succeed in asking Xiao Zhan out !

For this occasion, Yibo has taken out his bike and pulled it to the side of the university. He knows that Xiao Zhan tends to go to the music shop on this day in order to fill up on supplies that ran out. Yibo plans to help him with his errands and then accompany him back to school with his bike.

It will be romantic and cool.

It will show his regard at the same time as his gallantry. Xiao Zhan should be touched !

Yibo sees the taller student - still in this blessed and accursed short skirt - walking towards the exit. He gets ready to offer his back seat when suddenly, just as Xiao Zhan gets outside, a strong gust of wind blows their way.

It would have been nothing spectacular but not on this day.

And never this week.

The blowing wind is so strong that it sends Xiao Zhan’s beret flying and flips his skirt up revealing his smooth thighs and the beginning of his white coloured underwears.

The student cries out in alarm and uses one hand to pat down his skirt while he turns his back to the blowing wind.

Yet, the wind has no pity and continues to blow, flipping the back of the skirt up and showing Yibo the lacy underwear.

Said boy feels his eyes pop out of his skull while, once again for the fourth time in one week, his blood rushes in opposite directions. His nose explodes in a shower of excited blood while his lower half tents up in arousal. Yibo stumbles backwards though his eyes don’t look away from the generous behind decorated in lace until the wind settles down. The boy woodenly turns and walks toward his bike so nobody, and specifically Xiao Zhan, doesn’t see his hard on. He then tiredly drapes himself on top of his bike.

Too exciting. Way too exciting.

He won’t be able to recover in time to help Xiao Zhan.

**_Day 6_ **

Yibo drags his feet to the library. He feels like he has become an insomniac. He has not known a peaceful night since the first day he saw Xiao Zhan in a skirt. His body is in a constant state of arousal and he has a headache from all the blood he has secreted via his nose.

All the sugar and the water in the world can’t help his dehydration. Yibo is always thirsty but he doesn’t crave water.

And now, here he is. In the library. Why ? He can’t even remember why he decided to get out of his noisy dorms to take refuge in the quiet library. He just feels like he will get a last chance to meet Xiao Zhan and speak to him.

If he doesn’t get to do these things he will retreat and think up a better plan.

And what luck he has that just as he gets to the quietest corner of the library he bumps against the man of his dreams. Literally.

Using his fast reflexes, Yibo catches the other student before he can even fall back by wrapping a strong arm around his small waist. However, their momentum put together makes it that they are both falling instead of only one falling. So in order to spare the taller but more delicate student the pain, Yibo lowers his center of gravity and twists his body in a way so he can minimize damages.

Xiao Zhan ends up securely wrapped in Yibo’s arms while his feet draped on the latter’s outer thigh. The student has wrapped his own arms around the dancer’s neck in fright during the fall.

The picture they paint is of one male student sitting on the crossed legs of another male student while the latter has one arm wrapped snugly around his waist and the other draped on his bare thigh.

Taking a deep breath, Yibo turns his head to check on the other boy and gets a faceful of a blushing face.

“Are you alright ?”

Xiao Zhan tightens his hold around his neck and bites his lower lip before answering him.

“Y-Yes. Thank you for catching me. That was scary.”

Yibo’s hand on Xiao Zhan’s bare thigh unconsciously gropes the flesh under it while Yibo apologetically smiles down at the boy on his lap.

“I’m really sorry. I didn’t watch where I was going and you nearly became collateral damage.”

Shifting a bit, Xiao Zhan offers a big smile at the other boy.

“No, no. It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have rushed like that.”

“No. Don’t worry. It was completely my fault. How about I offer you a drink to make up for this ?”

Xiao Zhan excitedly looks at Yibo’s face as he turns a little more toward him rubbing his generous behind on Yibo’s lower half and making Yibo’s hand slide under his skirt.

“I would love that ! How about tomorrow ?”

Leaning forward, Yibo offers his precious lapful of treasure a smooth and happy smirk.

“I’m free tomorrow. Let’s meet up at the front of the university.”

In a burst of forwardness, Xiao Zhan lets out a cheer and hugs Yibo. He rubs their cheeks together before getting up and once again confirming their date for the next day. With that, the choir leader skips out of the library with his skirt fluttering all over the place but never showing more than the lower half of his thighs.

Yibo stares blankly at the shelves before him and sighs in a lovestruck way.

He finally got to speak to Xiao Zhan and he got a date with him tomorrow. What a wonderful day !

Then he remembers the way the supple thighs felt on his lap and under his hands as well as the slender arms around his neck.

He won’t get to sleep either tonight, that is for sure.

**_Day 7_ **

On this beautiful day, Wang Yibo wakes up early so he can take the time to choose his clothes as well as his cologne. He needs to put effort to show Xiao Zhan that he is serious. Although this date is only a way for him to compensate for bumping and nearly injuring Xiao Zhan, it is still a date where he can make the other accept to officially go out with him.

Without him noticing, time passes fast and his date with Xiao Zhan is approaching. Yet, he has not chosen any outfit. Nothing feels suitable for their date. In a last ditch, Yibo makes the decision to put on clean clothes of the same style that he always wears.

There. He is presentable and doesn’t show that he expects more than what Xiao Zhan is ready to give him.

Yibo searches everywhere for his leather jacket for the finishing touches but can’t find it. His date with Xiao Zhan is more important than the leather jacket his father offered him. He will continue to look for it once he is back.

Taking his keys and his wallet, Yibo runs down to his bike and settles to wait for his date. He doesn’t need to wait for long as Xiao Zhan gets to their meeting point earlier than the appointed time and Yibo is glad he anticipated that. He doesn’t want the other student to wait for him alone.

And just like the whole week, Xiao Zhan blows his mind away.

The taller student is wearing a cleaner and fresher female uniform with the polished heeled loafers he has been wearing but his long socks don’t stop at the top of his calves anymore. They go all the way up to the top of his thighs where they are secured by discreet garters.

His blue beret is present on his head and pushes down his bangs to frame his face.

What particularly attracts Yibo’s attention is the leather jacket covering Xiao Zhan. He can recognize it anywhere. This is his leather jacket. And it suits Xiao Zhan wonderfully. Yibo feels smug to see this beautiful and amazing boy wearing something of his like he is telling everyone else that he is Yibo’s.

Oh, what a pleasing sight indeed.

Licking his dry lips, Yibo offers his back seat to Xiao Zhan once the other gets to his level and greets him. He wants to take him out for a cup of boba before watching the sunset together at the park. The idea seems to enchant Xiao Zhan as the other student claps his hand in a cute way making Yibo’s heart melt down.

Not wanting to flash everyone on the way, Xiao Zhan slips down the leather jacket around his shoulders after he passes his tote bag to Yibo. The biker is content to hold the light bag while he watches the taller boy fuss over his skirt.

Once they both are ready, Yibo switches on his bike and tells Xiao Zhan to tightly hold on to him and to never let go.

“Of course. If you don’t leave me, I’ll never let you go, Yibo.”

Xiao Zhan offers him a shy smile as he encircles Yibo’s waist.

A goofy smile is plastered on Yibo’s face as he navigates his way to the best boba shop in the town that is near the university. He didn’t mean it that way - fine, he did mean it like that but he didn’t expect for Xiao Zhan to hear it - but this is great news for him. He can just see their future together.

**¤¤¤**

When Xiao Zhan first put on the uniform and let the student body ogle at him, he didn’t expect to finally get the boy of his dreams to talk to him.

He expected to spend the next week annoyed at everything and everyone but never letting it show.

But what a pleasant surprise when suddenly on his first day in the female uniform he saw Yibo trying to talk to him. Which didn’t succeed as the other boy left quite abruptly after slapping a hand on his nose.

From what he could see, Xiao Zhan thinks that Yibo left because he got a nosebleed. He doesn’t know whether to feel flattered or worried. After having tried to stop the handsome boy from leaving by calling his name, Xiao Zhan forlornly sighs before continuing his recruitment campaign. The choir won’t fill itself, they urgently need sopranos and altos.

And through the whole week, Xiao Zhan sees more of Wang Yibo than he does the entire first semester.

He knows he was the one in the locker room with him when he was taking off his clothes. He may have teased him a little when he heard him enter. He may have deliberately pushed his plump ass out the way he did when he was sliding his skirt down the length of his legs.

He just hopes that Yibo hasn’t suffered too much and he isn’t experiencing too much chafing as he hasn’t seen the other boy the day after.

He has been surprised when suddenly on his fourth day of wearing his female uniform, a leather jacket has appeared out of nowhere and protected him from the heavy rain. He has been caught by surprise and has forgotten his umbrella the same morning. He has resigned himself to walking in the cold and wet weather. But Yibo - for he has known it was Yibo, who else wears a leather jacket in this whole university ? - has come to his rescue and even walked him all the way back to his dorms.

Fine. He wasn’t that far from his dorms but still, the thought has touched Xiao Zhan. This is the reason why he has fallen in love with Wang Yibo, resident cool guy and bad boy.

Before he even got to turn around and offer his thanks to Yibo, the latter had run out, leaving his prized leather jacket with Xiao Zhan.

Well, that gives Xiao Zhan a reason to keep it. And he may have kept it on to go to sleep. And any time he was in his dorms. He likes the way it smelt like Yibo and how slowly, the jacket took up his odor and mixed it with Yibo’s.

Then came the day he needed to go run some errands for his club. As he was getting out, he saw Yibo lurking outside like he was waiting for someone. He saw him straighten out when Xiao Zhan put a foot outside so the latter deduced that he was waiting for him.

Alas, a gusty wind blew his way and flipped his skirt up. In order to preserve his dignity, Xiao Zhan had tried to make the skirt fall back in place on the front. He may have deliberately turned and shown his backside to Yibo as he felt the wind blow on the back of his skirt.

It has been a little embarrassing yet so rewarding when, as he has continued on his way, he has seen the biker tiredly lying prone on his bike.

Mission accomplished.

This way, Yibo will be unable to forget about him.

What Xiao Zhan hadn't planned was for him to bump against the broad shouldered boy in the library. Even so, such a happy coincidence has ended with him on the other’s lap. And then, how could Xiao Zhan resist teasing him a little when his hands were placed at such strategic places ?

Of course Xiao Zhan needed to rub against him. And he got to plunge his nose in the scent that was fading from the leather jacket still in his possession.

At the end of this fortunate encounter, Xiao Zhan has got to talk with the boy that haunted his dreams and a date with said boy.

And here he is, in a fresh and laundered female uniform on his last day of the dare. With Wang Yibo. On a date for boba drinks and a romantic sunset.

For maximum effects and in order to signal to Wang Yibo his interest, Xiao Zhan may have brought out the big guns with the garters and the leather jacket. But at least, he showed Yibo what he could have if he kept him.

But if anyone asks, Xiao Zhan knows nothing. The only one seducing the other has been Wang Yibo. Xiao Zhan is just an innocent bunny.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Dee's art](https://twitter.com/slippeddee/status/1363598520364769280?s=20) on twitter !! Go check the [account](https://twitter.com/slippeddee) and give some love to the artist, please !


End file.
